One Ice Rink and a Detective
by Meddling Mycroft
Summary: Just a cute little one shot, that I whipped up. Please do enjoy as much I did writing it. Because I mean... It's JohnLock. Warnings: FLUFF TO THE MAX.


_Hello goldfish. This was just a little one shot I decided to whip out._

_Please excuse the format if it is irksome, I am still trying to establish that._

_I do hope you enjoy as much as Mycroft does with cake. _

One Shot:

John, even as a young child, loved to be outside, rain or shine. It didn't make a difference to him along as he  
wasn't cooped up in a building for to long he was happy.  
This was part of the reason he wanted to join the military, he didn't like being cooped up.  
However there hadn't been a good mystery in about a week,  
and the detective wasn't the only one suffering from the lack of a case.  
John was restless just as much Sherlock was bored, and that was saying a lot.

He needed out.

John looked over at his flatmate, who was in an utterly ridiculous position in his arm chair.  
His head was touching the ground, those glorious curls spilling over his face.  
His long lanky legs were over the back of the chair, with his arms crossed, a pout formed on his lips.  
With each over exasperated sigh or bored that he would groan out, Sherlock would sink lower to the floor.  
John held back a laugh at his friends childish behavior, yet he was feeling the same way inside at the moment.

Enough of this, he thought determined to himself.

"Sherlock?" He called out softly, getting up to peer down (for once) on the detective, a small smile on his lips.  
Sherlock looked up at him with begging eyes that seem to plead 'Please make it stop. 'John nearly felt his heart break for the man.  
He extended a helping hand to Sherlock who was on the floor. The moment their hands locked, John never wanted to let go.

It was a perfect fit.

Once the younger was up on his two feet, wobbling a bit from the rush of blood away from his head, John quickly put his hands on Sherlock's sides to steady him.  
He really hoped a blush wasn't on his cheeks but he new he was fortunes fool. "What is it?" Sherlock inquired after collecting himself, looking puzzled  
at the doctor who still had his hands on his sides, not that he minded.

John bit his lip and pulled his hands away before clearing his throat. "Oh well I wanted to do something today...with you. I was wondering if you wanted to go. "  
he offered blushing and adverting his eyes.

God that sounded like he was asking Sherlock out. And like people didn't talk enough as it was.

Sherlock cocked his head in surprise, he already agreed the moment John began to talk.

"I would be delighted to John. " he said smiling before springing off to his room to change out of his bathrobe.  
John who was still getting over the fact Sherlock readily agreed but also smiled /genuinely/ at him.  
John couldn't have been happier at the gathered his outerwear for what he had planned to do in the first place  
, trying to push back all thoughts of Sherlock, but it was a futile attempt.

It always was.

Sherlock emerged from his room down the hall, dressed immaculately as John expected.

He smiled as he watched his friend put of his coat and scarf, his back to him, allowing his eyes to roam freely on certain places of the detective.  
He quickly looked at his feet, nerves pooling in his stomach, what if Sherlock didn't like what he planned? After all he seemed to hate things that were recreational.  
John shook his head clearing the thoughts that were pilling into his head. "Ready?" He asked trying to get his mind out of the gutter.  
Sherlock merely nodded, a puzzled look on his face.

John swallowed thickly, what had he gotten him self into this time?3

Once situated in the cab, John gave the cabbie the address, who in turn smiled and eyed the two with a glint in his eye.  
Lucky for John, Sherlock was already looking out the window.  
John blushed deeply, fiddling with the hem of his coat.

After a ten minute ride though the city of London, the cab stopped at their destination.

John hurried out paying the man generously, completely forgetting about his companion for the moment.  
John eyed the ice skating rink eagerly, watching the people go round and round, young and old.  
He smiled as he noticed the beautiful fountain in the middle, people sitting on the edge of it, laughing and having a good time.  
The cool crisp air filling his lungs felt heavenly. "This is what you had in mind?" A deep baritone voice said to his right side, making him jump in surprise.  
"Oh uh...y-yeah...do you not like it? " he stuttered out, crestfallen at Sherlocks reaction.

Sherlock looked down on the flustered doctor. "I-I didn't realized you skated. "  
he said slightly surprised. "Yeah I do actually, do you?" John asked boldly , knowing Sherlock didn't like personal questions.  
The detective bit his lip, "...No..." He whispered out, looking ashamed. John smiled internally, oh the change of the tides!

"I'll teach you."

John grabbed his flatmates hand, much like previously and dragged him toward the shoe renting area.  
Sherlock followed without protest much to Johns astonishment.  
He ordered them two pairs of shoes and led them off again, his hand never failing to leave Sherlocks.

"John! I don't think this was the most constructive idea..." Sherlock proclaimed wearily, clutching onto the the side walls desperately.  
John who was skating circles around his friend couldn't help but smile at Sherlocks normally graceful self be completely discombobulated by ice.  
"Sure it was. " he answered helping the detective up for what felt like the twentieth time in the mere fifteen minutes they had been skating.  
"Here let me help you. " he said steadying his friend upright, before skating backwards, his hands still in Sherlocks, guiding him.  
"Just small gentle glides. " he said softly. Sherlock blushed deeply he was not some incompetent beginner.  
"I'm fine. " he said though gritted teeth as he was concentrating.

John gave him /the/ look, "Do you really want to fall on your arse again?"  
He said a smile playing on his lips. Sherlock blushed again but kept his mouth shut.

A half hour had gone by and Sherlock had picked up very fast after their little lesson,  
them now skating side by side, much like the other couples around them. John bravely looped his right arm into Sherlocks left,  
pulling him close, inhaling the crisp air with a stopped in the middle of the rink, making John stop too and turn to face him,  
not caring they were in the way of other who was puzzled at first at their stopping soon was forgetting  
all about that the moment he feasted upon Sherlocks normally pale cheeks had a pink tinge to them from the cold,  
his cupids brow parted slightly,those ebony locks tussled from his earlier falling  
. Sherlock looked like an angle in his beauty.

"Thank you for teaching me John. And for not laughing. " Sherlock said with a serious but playful tone ,  
before leaning in to place a chaste kiss to Johns lips, "Thank you for everything. " he whispered into the cold air.  
John who nearly in his shock almost didn't register the kiss but as soon as he did he kissed him again, conveying his joy and emotions.

It was a soft, gentle, but never lacking passion kind of kiss, one of promise and thanks.

John pulled away first, reluctantly before stroking Sherlocks high cheekbone with his thumb "you are welcome Sherlock. "  
he said clearly in a mere breath, the air from his spoken words condensing around them.

For once, both John and Sherlock thought not having a case wasn't such a bad thing,  
and something that neither of them could ever complain about again.

_So that was fluffy. _

_Reviews__ are always nice, and wonderful._

_Also..._

_I take requests._

_Any kind seeing as I ship basically everything._

_I do have my limits however although they are very seldom. _

_-Mycroft _


End file.
